Blossoms
by Envyx13
Summary: The blossoms swirled in the air, causing their frangrance to grow stronger. Just one event changed everything. Just one. The lone blossom fell to the ground, losing it's innocence. Based off of the OVA. BattosaixTomoe pairing. No flames please.


**Blossoms  
_By:: Melissa_**

_Italics_- Flashback

**Disclaimer::** I do not own anything from this story. Everything belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, creator and author of Rurouni Kenshin. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**"Come Tomoe. Let's go home," Kenshin's voice said loudly, talking to his wife. Tomoe turned around and looked momentarily at Kenshin before turning around again to pick up the medicine box.

They had been in town all day, selling medicines to people on the street. They were medicine peddlers, that's what they did. This was the whole ruse. The whole joke. The whole game. To protect each other, to survive.

Kenshin was the assassin for the Ishin Shishi. He was known as the Hitokiri Battosai, the deadliest man in those times. Tomoe came across this man when her fiancée was killed. It had taken her some time but she had found out that this man had killed her fiancée. The man she loved, the man she was destined to marry. But by that time, she was already forced into a fake marriage.

Tomoe walked slowly down the street behind Kenshin, carrying a little bag with all the money earned in it. She looked ahead at Kenshin's back, the medicine pack in the way of her view. She knew that she should hate him. That she should loathe him for killing her fiancée. And she was. At the time she was angry. She was frustrated and confused. Lost of all emotions and all happiness, she drunk herself into a state of anger and denial. She didn't know what her emotions were saying. She didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore. She just wanted him back.

Tomoe sighed and kept walking with Kenshin down the dusty road. The sun was setting peacefully in the west, the light reflecting off of Kenshin's orange hair. Even though she had grown to hate him, had grown to detest him, she was finding herself falling more and more in love with him. He reminded her of her fiancée. Brave, courageous, self sacrificing. She flipped her hair and remembered a day when her and her fiancée, Akira, were finally allowed to be alone together.

"_Tomoe, look," Akira said, stopping Tomoe in her steps. She stopped and looked to where he was pointing. _

_Down the street, the sakura trees were blossoming. They walked down to the orchard and watched the blossoms fall and swirl around them. Akira closed his eyes and smiled slightly. Tomoe stole a glance at him and saw the smile on his face. She smiled and closed her eyes too, wondering what he was thinking._

_Suddenly, she didn't feel his presence next to her. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see him bending down to the road. She moved forward in worry but stopped, seeing him stand up. He had a blossom in his hand. He went over to her and put the flower in her hair._

"_You look beautiful, Tomoe," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back and they started walking back through the orchard._

Tomoe walked into the small house that she and Kenshin shared. She set down the money and helped Kenshin with the medicine pack and started to make dinner. She busied herself around the kitchen and was in deep thought all the while.

She knew that she shouldn't love Kenshin. But as they spent more and more time together, she couldn't help but fall in love with him. She didn't know what she should do anymore. She was confused. She didn't know what her heart wanted or what she really wanted. She didn't want to disgrace Akira's death but she didn't want to stay alone forever either. She didn't know if Akira would be angry with her for moving on so quickly. But she couldn't deny those feelings. She just couldn't.

"Tomoe-dono, I'll be in the garden for a little while." Kenshin went to the door and let himself out, turning to look at Tomoe. He acknowledged her and stepped out of the house. She went back to cooking and back to her own thoughts.

She knew that he was a dangerous man. With dangerous enemies. But so did Akira. That never stopped her from loving him. But Kenshin was the Battosai. Very different than what Akira was. Could she be with a man as dangerous as Kenshin was? He had Shogunate spies after him. She had even been recruited by them. Could she stay with a man as dangerous as him?

"Kenshin, dinner is ready," she called out the window. Kenshin came back inside and cleaned up a bit before sitting down for dinner.

"Thank you, Tomoe," he said, looking at her and smiling slightly. He ate his food and quickly got up afterwards. He walked down the hall to their bedroom and shut the door quietly. Tomoe cleaned up after dinner and went into their bedroom. Kenshin was sitting in the room, watching the moon outside.

"Kenshin, I think I'm going to go for a walk," she said, looking at him.

"This late at night?" He asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"It'll help relieve my headache. I'll be back shortly." She bowed and left the room. She walked slowly down the road, looking at the night sky above her. She sighed, and remembered everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. She watched the moon as it traveled through the sky and watched the stars twinkle and shine.

"Tomoe," Kenshin called. She looked around and saw Kenshin coming down the street. He held a scarf in his hand. "It's getting a little cold out, I thought you should wear this. So you don't get sick." He handed her the scarf and walked with her a little bit.

"Thank you, Kenshin, for the concern," she said, nodding to him. He looked straight ahead and saw a sakura blossom orchard ahead.

"Tomoe, look," he said, pointing to the trees. "It's the sakura trees. They must be in bloom already." He walked with her to the orchard, Tomoe's mind reeling. This was exactly how it was with Akira. Except it was Akira with her, she was with Kenshin now. She felt a strong sense of déjà vu and an even stronger sense of danger.

They came into the sakura blossom clearing and the petals and blossoms swirled around them on the wind. Kenshin bent over and picked up a sakura blossom, examined it and put it back on the ground. He went up to the tree and picked a blossom off and put it in Tomoe's hair.

"That sakura blossom looks beautiful in your hair." He brushed back some of the stray tendrils of her hair and put it behind her ear. She blushed a little before continuing to walk.

Suddenly, three men came out of nowhere and attacked Kenshin.

"Tomoe, get back!" Kenshin yelled, pulling out his sword.

"Kenshin, be carefu…." Tomoe's warning was cut short as a gruff man grabbed her.

"You're coming with me," he said sharply, picking up Tomoe. She kicked and fought. But nothing could stop her kidnapper from taking her. The scarf Tomoe had fell from her arms and the man that had her ran off into the night.

"Tomoe!" Kenshin yelled after her, anger rising in his voice.

* * *

**_So this is a story that i've been meaning to write for a while now. xD I know it might be a little or a lot different from what actually happened in the OVA but i wanted to do something a little OC but still had the main jist of the storyline because i think it's quite boring to have the same stuff of what happened in the OVA regurgiated. That's just boring. So i decided to switch it up a bit. It's just a oneshot so this is all your getting. sorry! Please review! Thanks!_**


End file.
